kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Harry Potter dhe Princi Gjakpërzier
Bloomsbury Scholastic Raincoast Dituria | data_e_botimit = 16 korrik 2005 | data_e_botimit_shqip = | media_tipi = | faqe = 607 652 500 | isbn = | oclc = | preceded_by = Harry Potter dhe urdhri i Feniksit | followed_by = Harry Potter dhe të Shenjtërit e Vdekur }} Harry Potter dhe Princi Gjakpërzier është vepra e gjashtë e serisë së veprave Harry Potter të shkrimtares angleze J. K. Rowling. Përmbajtja Ne fund te vellimit te shkuar e lame Harry Potter te deshperuar, te vetem dhe te shqetesuar. Kumbari i tij i dashur Sirius Black vdiq dhe fjalet e Albus Urtimorit mbi profecine i konfermuan qe beteja me Lordin Fluronvdekje eshte tashme e pashmangeshme. Asgje nuk eshte me si me pare, nderkohe qe Fluronvdekja eshte gjithnje e me i fuqishem, me i keq e me i c'njerezor se me pare. Harry e din se edhe vete ai ka ndryshuar. Deshperimi dhe ndjenja e pafuqise se nje pesembedhjete vjecari i kane lene vendin nje qendrueshmerie dhe nje kembengulje ndryshe, prej te rrituri. Ne harry potter dhe princi gjakperzier me se shumti bëhet fjal për harrin dhe per urtimorin. harri merr nën pronsi të tij shtëpin grimolld plejs e cila i takonte familjes së blekëve dhe pasi trashigimtari i fundit i blekëve kishte vdekur , shtepia i kishte mbetur harrit. Ai vijon mesimet ne vitin e gjasht ne houguorts ku edhe ndodhin edhe shum te papritura, severus pitoni mesuesi i shorupeve zen vendin si mesues i arteve të errta, kurse ne vend te pitonit vjen profesor brikermilli ku dhe i a jep harrit një libër si zëvendësim dhe aty zbulon harri një libër që për ti pergatitur shorupet të tregon qdo gjë në hollsi dhe që i perkiste një njerriu që vetquhej princi gjakperzier. Në fund te librit e lëm albus urtimorin të vdekur dhe harri tashti qdo gjë është në dor të tij per sa i perket horkrukësve. Fillmi Ministri tjeter ishte gati mesi i nates dhe kryeministri po rrinte vetem ne zyren e tij duke lexuar nje perkujtes te gjate qe po i shkiste neper mendje pa lene as gjurmen me te vogel. po priste ti binte telefonit presidneti i nje vendi shume te larget dhe duke vrare mendjen se kur mund t'i telefononte dhe duke u perpjekur ti resiste kujtimet e pakendshme te asaj jave qe kishte qene pernjemend shume e gjate e lodhshme dhe e veshtir nuk kishte kohe te mendonte per gje tjeter . sa me shum perpiqej kryeministri te vaterzonte qishte shkruar ne fleten qe kishte perpara aq me te qart mund ta shihte fytyren e njerit prej kundershtarve te tij politik qe po shkrihej nga qejfi . ky kundershtari ne fjale kishe ne gazete pikerisht ate dite jo vetem qi ti numronte nje per nje të menxyrat qi kishin ndodhum javen e fundit (sikur dikush te kishte nevoj tia kujtonte) por edge per te shpjeguar psee secila prej tyre pa perjashtim ishte shkaktuar prej gabimeve te qeverise. Me ti quar nder mend keto akuza , kryeministri nisi ti rrihte me shpejtesi pulsi , sepse nuk qen aspak te verteta . si dreqin mund te mendohej se qeveria e tij munf ta kishte penguar shembjen e asaj uree ? gjithsekush do ta ndiente veten te fyer po te thuhej se kishin shpezuar sa duhet ne pune te urave . Ura nuk i kishte mbushur dhjete vjetet dhe ekspertet me te zot ishin ne hall nuk dinin qka te thonin dhe as te komentonin se si ura kishte arritur ta ndante me dysh . Keto jan disa nga ngjarjet që ndodhin ne librin e gjashte te harry potter, pasi qe e gjith bota e magjistareve kupton se lordi flournvdekje eshte kthyre ai e formon nje ushtri e cila perbehet nga hamortet sherbetoret e tij , marrosesit te cilet kan punuar ne burgun e azkabanit por tash jan bashkuar me flournvdekjen dhe katanat. Ministri tjeter quhet kapitulli i parë i librit pasi qe tregon se ministri i magjis Kornelius gjelsheqeri është transferuar nga detyra dhe vendin e tij e merr Refus Ulerimsi. Kapitujt Libri është i ndarë në 30 kapituj titulluar si më poshtë: :Kapitulli i 1: Ministri tjetër :Kapitulli i 2: Fundi i merimangës :Kapitulli i 3: Letra dhe testamenti :Kapitulli i 4: Horas Brikërmilli :Kapitulli i 5: Një teprim i Flërit :Kapitulli i 6: Bishtnimi i Drakos :Kapitulli i 7: Klubi i Brikërmillit :Kapitulli i 8: Pitoni fitimtar :Kapitulli i 9: Princi gjakperzier :Kapitulli i 10: Shtepia e gauntëve :Kapitulli i 11: Ndihma e Hermiones :Kapitulli i 12: Argjend dhe opale :Kapitulli i 13: Ridlli i fshehtë :Kapitulli i 14: Feliks felicis :Kapitulli i 15: Betimi i pathyeshëm :Kapitulli i 16: Një Krishtlindje e acartë :Kapitulli i 17: Një kujtim i ndryshuar :Kapitulli i 18: Të paprituart e ditëlindjes :Kapitulli i 19: Punë xhuxhësh :Kapitulli i 20: Kërkesa e Lordit Flournvdekje :Kapitulli i 21: Dhoma që mbetet e panjohur :Kapitulli i 22: Mbas varrimit :Kapitulli i 23: Horkruksët :Kapitulli i 24: Sektusempra :Kapitulli i 25: Përgjimi i parashikueses së fatit :Kapitulli i 26: Guva :Kapitulli i 27: Kulla e goditur nga rrufeja :Kapitulli i 28: Arratisja e princit :Kapitulli i 29: Vaji i feniksit :Kapitulli i 30: Varri i bardhë Shih edhe Lidhje të jashtme Kategoria:Harry Potter Kategoria:romane Kategoria:Sh.B. Dituria ar:هاري بوتر والأمير الهجين bg:Хари Потър и Нечистокръвния принц bs:Harry Potter i Princ miješane krvi ca:Harry Potter i el misteri del Príncep cs:Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve da:Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen de:Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz el:Ο Χάρι Πότερ και ο Ημίαιμος Πρίγκιψ en:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince es:Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe et:Harry Potter ja segavereline prints eu:Harry Potter eta Odol Nahasiko Printzea fa:هری پاتر و شاهزاده دورگه fi:Harry Potter ja puoliverinen prinssi fr:Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé gl:Harry Potter e o misterio do príncipe he:הארי פוטר והנסיך חצוי-הדם hi:हैरी पॉटर और हाफ़-ब्लड प्रिंस hr:Harry Potter i Princ miješane krvi hu:Harry Potter és a Félvér Herceg ia:Harry Potter e le Prince Mesticio id:Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah-Campuran io:Harry Potter e la mi-sango princo is:Harry Potter og blendingsprinsinn it:Harry Potter e il principe mezzosangue ja:ハリー・ポッターと謎のプリンス ka:ჰარი პოტერი და ნახევარპრინცი ko:해리 포터와 혼혈 왕자 lt:Haris Poteris ir Netikras Princas lv:Harijs Poters un Jauktasiņu Princis mk:Хари Потер и Полукрвниот Принц ml:ഹാരി പോട്ടര്‍ ആന്റ് ദ ഹാഫ്-ബ്ലഡ് പ്രിന്‍സ് ms:Harry Potter dengan Putera Berdarah Kacukan nah:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince nl:Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (boek) nn:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince no:Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen pl:Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi pt:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince qu:Harry Potter khuska yawar awkiwan ro:Harry Potter şi prinţul semipur ru:Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка sh:Harry Potter i Princ miješane krvi simple:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince sk:Harry Potter a polovičný princ (kniha) sl:Harry Potter in Princ mešane krvi sr:Хари Потер и полукрвни принц sv:Harry Potter och Halvblodsprinsen ta:ஹரி பொட்டர் அன் த ஹாவ் பிளட் பிரின்ஸ் (நாவல்) th:แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์กับเจ้าชายเลือดผสม tr:Harry Potter ve Melez Prens uk:Гаррі Поттер і Напівкровний Принц vi:Harry Potter và Hoàng tử lai zh:哈利·波特与“混血王子”